


Инквизиция

by SpeaklessZzz



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Drama & Romance, F/M, Mystical Creatures
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 10:50:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13879299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpeaklessZzz/pseuds/SpeaklessZzz
Summary: Всю жизнь она находила утешение в молитве, но вот недавно каждую ночь стала слышать странный перезвон, а иногда и крики, доносящиеся из подвалов церкви. Кажется, кому-то нужна помощь, но она и не догадывается, что этот «кто-то» даже не человек...





	Инквизиция

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в два часа ночи под впечатлением от арта: http://www.tapeta-kolacja-ulquiorra-inoue-wieca.na-pulpit.com/zdjecia/kolacja-ulquiorra-inoue-wieca.jpeg

                – Pater noster, qui es in caelis, sanctificetur nomen tuum. Adveniat regnum tuum…

                Каждодневную вечернюю молитву неожиданно нарушил приглушенный металлический звон. Молодая монахиня затаенно прислушалась: звон прекратился, но вскоре повторился вновь. Девушка была уверена, что этот тревожный звук доносился с нижнего этажа, и это представлялось странным, ведь колокол в церкви находился в верхней башне, и вечерню он уже отзвонил. Заправив выбившуюся рыжую прядь за ухо, в свете колыхнувшегося пламени свечи девушка еще сильней сложила ладони и, прижавшись к ним лбом и крепко зажмурив глаза, с большим усердием продолжила молиться:

                – Fiat voluntas tua, sicut in caelo et in terra…

                Эти странные для храма Божьего звуки, похожие на металлический перезвон, последнее время стали повторяться каждую ночь. Но не это было самое страшное: несколько раз к ним примешивались почти что нечеловеческие крики. Эти стоны боли и отчаяния до сих пор стояли в ушах молодой послушницы. Девушка уже много раз пыталась выведать у других служителей церкви источник ночных звуков, но некоторые монахини отводили глаза, другие же просто отмалчивались, а отец-настоятель вообще ответил: «Не думай об этом, дочь моя. Мы живем в темные времена. Не позволяй мраку поселиться в твоей душе».

                Закончив молитву и перекрестившись, девушка отложила в сторону Евангелие. Казалось, странный перезвон стих, но это нисколько не успокаивало, а наоборот, нагнетало тревожное волнение в душе. Что или кто порождал эти звуки? И кто мог так кричать? Как бы то ни было, этому человеку явно плохо. Тогда почему до сих пор никто ему не помог? Конечно, свирепствовавшая последние триста лет инквизиция в корне изменила жизнь вокруг: много людей уже погибло, еще больше скоро примет смерть. Истерзанные сердца ожесточились, наполнились страхом и отчаянием. Но не все. Не все, ведь так?..

                Звуки окончательно стихли, и следовало отправляться спать, но монахиня никак не могла найти в себе силы затушить свечу – единственный слабый источник света в маленькой келье. Это глупо, но девушка боялась, что, очутись она одна в темноте, тихий звон повторится и тогда за сложенными ладонями и упорной молитвой от него уже не спрячешься. Он будет отражаться от голых стен, от невысокого потолка, эхом отдаваясь в ушах и дьявольской мелодией играя в сердце. Неизвестность пугала, мучила, вынуждая забиваться в угол, как загнанный зверь. И, в конце концов, что бы там в подвалах церкви ни происходило, какие ужасы ни скрывались за толстыми деревянными дверьми, единственный шанс спать спокойно – это пойти и самой узнать, что же все-таки происходит.

                Рыженькая послушница нетвердой рукой взяла подсвечник, сердце учащенно застучало, передавая дрожь в тонкие пальцы, отчего золотое пламя нервно заколыхалось, а создаваемые им тени содрогнулись в немного жутковатом танце. Открыв дверь своей кельи и напоследок обернувшись на висящее на стене деревянное распятье, монахиня направилась к винтовой лестнице, ведущей вниз. Благо на пути никого не оказалось: все уже либо спали, либо молились, либо совершали последние ритуалы перед отходом ко сну.

                Легкие шаги тихо шуршали по каменным полам, далеко не теплый осенний ветер, просачиваясь даже в подземелья, холодным ковром стелился внизу. Монашеские сандалии не защищали голые ноги, но девушка этого не замечала: с каждым шагом периодически замолкающий тихий перезвон становился все отчетливее, все слышнее. Слабое пламя дрожало на темных стенах, вырисовывая мельчайшие контуры сменяющих одна другую редких деревянных дверей, заглядывая в каждую замочную скважину, проникая в малейшие щели и трещины.

                Неожиданно в черноте подземелий что-то блеснуло, и огонек высветил большой ключ, торчащий из одной из скважин. Сердце учащенно забилось, а дыхание стало рваным и неглубоким.

                «Неужели это здесь? – девушка завороженно воззрилась на витой кусочек металла. – Но почему тогда не заперто?»

                Страх сковал все тело, но отступать уже было поздно. Дрожащей рукой монахиня взялась за ручку и медленно потянула дверь на себя. Старые петли протяжно скрипнули, неохотно впуская в свое логово. Боясь дышать, девушка слегка выглянула из-за двери, но царящая внутри темнота не позволяла различить ничего из сокрытого ею. Поднялась рука с подсвечником, пропуская жадные лучи света вглубь таинственной темницы и делая явным все то, что пребывало в тайне до сих пор. Но лучше бы девушка этого не делала…

                От увиденного в жилах застыла кровь, а тело окаменело, не смея ни сдвинуться с места, ни оторвать взгляд. У дальней стены, прикованное к потолку длинными цепями, висело существо. Свисающие металлические нити мерно покачивались, а железные звенья тихо позванивали от каждого движения пленного. Существо висело почти горизонтально в полутора метрах над полом, и можно было хорошо разглядеть широкие кожистые крылья за спиной, ныне также скованные цепями, длинную черную шерсть, свисающую с боков в районе бедер и покрывающую всю нижнюю часть тела, острые когти на тонких руках, благо веревками привязанных к груди. Самой страшной деталью были длиннющий черный хвост, напоминающий хлыст, с кисточкой на конце и большие костяные рога, украшающие темноволосую голову. Но наиболее пугающим в этом пленнике было то, что во всем остальном он походил на человека. И, судя по всему, живого. Глаза у существа были завязаны какой-то грязной тканью, во рту – кляп.

                – Deus meus, protegat… – от ужаса одной ладонью закрывая рот, а второй – хватаясь за висящий на шее крест, прошептала девушка.

                От этих слов скованный узник слегка дернулся, приподняв голову: цепи мерно зазвенели, вдоль длинных рогов поползли полосы от мерцающего пламени, черная шерсть перелилась золотыми отблесками.

                – Кто ты такой? – расширенными от страха глазами монахиня водила по связанному телу существа, которое теперь замерло, видимо, прислушиваясь.

                Тут только ночная гостья заметила тяжелые механизмы и шестерни, тянущиеся по потолку и вдоль стен, и то, что большая часть цепей на пленнике является их составными частями. Ужаснувшись, девушка поняла, что перед ней один из видов пыточных, ныне распространенных в окрестных землях. Еретиков и ведьм инквизиция нещадно пытала, вымучивая у тех ложные признания, после чего, не задумываясь, избавлялась от неугодных Богу. Скорее всего, это существо не избежало подобной процедуры, и теперь становилось ясно, чьи крики молодая послушница слышала несколько ночей подряд.

                Узник никак не проявлял себя, лишь изредка затаенно водил хвостом из стороны в сторону. Наконец, набравшись храбрости, служительница Господа вплотную приблизилась к висящему незнакомцу. Пламя свечи дрожало в женской руке, а искорки от него активно играли в черных волосах, безвольно свисающих вниз и небрежно обрамляющих бледное лицо. Отважившись на безумный шаг и совершенно не думая о последствиях, монахиня вынула кляп. Пленник неожиданно дернулся, приподнял голову и как-то рвано втянул носом воздух.

                – Женщина… – низкое мужское шипение эхом прошелестело вдоль высоких каменных стен.

                – Ты… ты умеешь говорить? – забыв, как дышать, девушка замерла на месте, не в силах пошевелиться или хотя бы поверить в то, что слышала. Но ответом служила лишь тишина, прерываемая слабым треском сгоревшей наполовину свечи. Незнакомец медленно опустил голову, и снова послышался тихий звон железных цепей.

                Не отдавая себе отчета в собственных поступках, послушница потянулась к бледному лицу и аккуратно стянула вниз повязку с глаз. Мужчина, тут же зажмурившись, отвернулся: свет был редким гостем в этих темницах, поэтому отвыкшие за долгое время от него глаза тут же заболели, изображение искажалось, и казалось, что сияние исходит прямо от лица стоящей перед ним фигуры. Позже, когда зрение прояснилось, пленник понял, что это искрились от свечи рыжие, словно жидкая медь, выбивающиеся из-под вейла волосы девушки.

                Пока существо привыкало к свету, монахиня завороженно изучала его лицо: черные густые брови, большие, зеленые, словно затаившие опасность глаза и тонкие, спускающиеся прямо от глаз и до подбородка, темные полоски, о происхождении которых думать не хотелось.

                – Кто ты? – замирающим голосом произнесла девушка. – Что ты такое?.. Ты человек?.. Тебя ведь создал Бог?

                Существо выжидающе и даже не моргая смотрело перед собой, и только кисточка хвоста медленно вырисовывала на полу знак «бесконечность».

                – Ты боишься меня, женщина? – низкий голос снова прошелестел в холодной темнице. От этих слов озноб прошелся по телу девушки: голос этого существа, казалось, проникал в самое сердце, не говоря уже о том ужасе, который вполне естественно испытывать ночью в темном подземелье в компании скованного цепями неизвестного создания, и не факт, что созданного Всевышним.

                – Нет, не боюсь… – ложь, отчетливо выдающая себя и в дрожащем голосе, и в колотящемся сердце, но несчастной не оставили выбора. – Ты человек?.. Как тебя зовут?

                Мужчина не спеша поднял взгляд своих холодных пустых глаз и вперил его прямо в серые радужки напротив.

                – Зачем ты пришла, женщина? Твои друзья еще недостаточно проявили свою доброту и послали тебя закончить начатое? – пленник видел, как от этих слов большие глаза в ужасе расширились, сполна понимая смысл сказанного. – Или ты просто любопытна и пришла посмотреть?

                – Что ты такое?.. – не в силах отвести взгляд, проговорила девушка. Черные брови слегка дернулись к переносице, но незнакомец даже не моргнул, глядя прямо в серый омут, в глубине которого плясали золотые огоньки свечи. Было в этой неожиданной гостье нечто такое, чего он уже давно не видел. Может быть, надежда?..

                – Освободи меня. Это ведь в твоих силах.

                – Что? – монахиня отшатнулась от висящей на цепях фигуры. Мягкое пламя тут же заметалось, заставляя танцевать длинные тени и рвано обрисовывая бледное лицо незнакомца, в изменчивом свете казавшееся особенно хищным. – Я не могу…

                – Иначе каждую ночь будешь слышать, как монахи пытают невиновного.

                – Нет, я не могу, – поднося руки к голове и пятясь назад, лепетала девушка. – Я… Это запрещено… Я… Как можно?..

                Неожиданно горячий воск от поднесенной к лицу свечи капнул на кожу.

                – Ай!

                Повисла тишина, настолько оглушительная, что даже маленький треск догорающего фитиля доносился до растревоженного слуха словно через стену, будто издалека, точно из другого мира.

                Освободи…

                Слышать... как пытают…

                Невиновного…

                Страшные слова все еще звучали в ушах, эхом докатываясь до самого сердца.

                «Но как можно?.. Я ведь… не могу…»

                – Ты ведь не хочешь этого, – без тени эмоций, но уверенно произнес узник. – Не отягощай свою совесть. Уверен, она абсолютно чиста. Была… до сегодняшней ночи.

                Девушка выронила подсвечник, в ужасе прижав ладони ко рту, но пламя, вопреки ожиданиям, не погасло – только в помещении стало заметно темнее.

                – И только тебе решать, возьмешь ли грех на душу.

                Через несколько минут послушница откликнулась. Голос дрожал, в глазах стояли слезы.

                – Ты ведь виновен, правда?..

                – Лишь в том, что был рожден, – слова громом обрушились на хрупкое тело, почти что физически придавливая его к земле.

                За всю свою недолгую жизнь молодая монахиня ни разу не испытывала сомнения в выбранном пути, искренне полагаясь на праведность старших и мудрость Всевышнего. Видя мир сквозь солнечную призму своих добрых глаз, она жила в полной гармонии с собой и с теми правилами, которым сама решила подчиняться. Но вот сейчас, в этот момент, находясь в Божьем доме, она отчетливо ощущала, как эта самая вера, путеводной нитью проходящая через всю ее жизнь, неотвратимо рушится, вступив в схватку с чем-то новым и непривычным, что носило горькое имя «реальность». Эта вера покидала все ее естество, оставляя после себя пугающую бездну пустоты, которая просто молила о заполнении, – и вот, не думая, что делает, девушка неосознанно нашла, чем ее заполнить.

                На нетвердых ногах подойдя к пленнику, послушница в который раз заглянула в бесчувственные и, казалось, тоже пустые глаза. Все это время мужчина наблюдал за ней, даже не шелохнувшись.

                – Что я должна сделать?..

                В этот момент девушке показалось, что в глубине двух зеленых изумрудов, смотрящих на нее, мелькнуло что-то и, словно снежная лавина, начало нарастать, заполняя собой эту холодную бездну.

                – Развяжи мне руки.

                В неверном свете валяющейся позади свечи распутывать веревки было весьма непростым занятием, но послушница уже почти справилась с этим, когда снаружи послышались шаги и негромкие мужские голоса. В испуге монахиня воззрилась на спасаемое ей существо. Память услужливо подкинула оставленный в замочной скважине ключ – значит, сюда должны были скоро вернуться, а она, глупая, об этом совсем не подумала…

                Пальцы путались, заплетались, но оставалась каких-то пара узлов, когда дверь вдруг резко распахнулась и в нее вошли четыре священнослужителя. В свете горящих подсвечников их лица сначала хранили отпечаток ошеломления, которое вскоре перешло в растерянность, но увековечил эти эмоции именно гнев. Праведный ли? Сомнительно.

                – Что эта девчонка здесь делает?! – громким голосом закричал один из них. – Что происходит?!

                От этих слов перепуганная до полусмерти девушка тут же отпрыгнула от почти что освобожденного пленника. Видя, что побег может и не состояться, закованный в цепи мужчина со злостью сжал кулаки, напрягая мышцы. Повезло: не до конца развязанные веревки поддались, неуклюжими змеями падая на пол. Оставались еще цепи, державшие тело, а ключ, скорее всего, был у одного из монахов, но выяснять, у кого именно, времени не было. Свободные руки позволили пленнику подтянуться вверх по железным нитям, рывком качнуться и вылетевшим, словно плеть, хвостом зацепиться за ручку раскручивающего всю пыточную машину колеса. Со всей силы дернув за оную, мужчина почувствовал, как длинные цепи завибрировали: тяжелые шестерни закрутились, по инерции запуская бездушный механизм создания боли и уничтожения человеческого тела. Но узник не стал дожидаться повторения прошлых ночей. Вместо этого он схватил одну из основных держащих его цепей и с размаху загнал ее между двух уже раскрутившихся шестеренок. Передавливаемый металл громко заскрипел, а потом с треском лопнул, звонко осыпавшись на каменный пол обломками железных звеньев.

                Стоявшие до этого в оцепенении монахи неожиданно поняли, чем все грозит, и с криками кинулись кто куда. Двое бросились к пытающемуся сбежать пленнику, еще один устремился прочь из темницы, на ходу зовя на помощь, а последний угрожающе направился к застывшей у стены послушнице.

                Заметив краем глаза, что девушке грозит опасность, узник со злобным рычанием вогнал последнюю цепь также между вращающимися тяжелыми шестернями, которые столь же охотно расправились с очередными путами. Крепкое тело больше ничего не сдерживало, и мужчина ловко спрыгнул вниз, присев в коленях, упершись одной рукой в пол и широко расправив затекшие за долгое время кожистые крылья. От этого устрашающего зрелища надзиратели резко остановились, более не решаясь приближаться к своему лишившемуся оков заключенному. В этот момент у другой стены раздался женский крик: девушка пятилась от наступавшего на нее монаха.

                – Ах ты, еретичка! – занеся руку, прошипел священнослужитель. – Сейчас ты за все ответишь!

                Не став более дожидаться развития событий, бывший узник схватил одну из валяющихся на полу железных цепей и, со всей силы размахнувшись, снес с дороги так и не предпринявших ничего двух монахов.

                – Женщина… – тут же стремительно прыгнул в сторону рыжей послушницы, в полете взмахнув крыльями, и приземлился прямо на подошедшего слишком близко к девушке служителя церкви.

                В играющих огоньках свечей сверкнули черные когти, и через мгновение уши заложил треск разрываемой рясы. Быстро подхватив до смерти напуганную монахиню на руки, мужчина последний раз взмахнул своим хвостом, сбивая с ног все еще оставшегося стоять последнего своего надзирателя. С тугим хлопком вновь расправляя крылья, он рванул по подземному коридору. За секунды преодолев лестницу, вывернул в широкий просторный зал.

                В свете далекой луны, проникавшем внутрь через многочисленные витражные окна, зал необыкновенно красиво окрашивался разными цветами. Многие святые глядели вниз на своих преданных детей, днем и ночью доказывающих свою веру; все здесь дышало гармонией и спокойствием. А потом… громкий звон разбиваемого сине-красного стекла нарушил царящую в обители Бога тишину. Но все это уже осталось в прошлом, ведь беглецы уносились прочь, поддерживаемые холодным порывистым ветром и освещаемые далекой осенней луной.

                Только после нескольких минут полета, видя, как деревенские дома и большая церковь внизу превращаются в удаляющиеся точки, бывшая послушница смогла осознать произошедшее. Широкие кожистые крылья периодическими тяжелыми взмахами вспарывали пространство вокруг, теплая черная шесть ее попутчика мягко щекотала голые ноги в сандалиях, сильные мужские руки крепко прижимали к груди хрупкое женское тело, вейл уже давно слетел, освободив из плена длинные рыжие волосы, теперь смело мерцающие в сиянии луны и развевающиеся в тугих потоках воздуха. Свист ветра закладывал уши, но среди этого шума были еле уловимы до боли знакомые металлические перезвоны. Слегка выгнувшись вниз, монахиня заметила позвякивающие остатки цепей, все еще висящие на теле беглого узника: один на шее, обвившийся вокруг горла, и второй на лапе – сейчас ее можно было хорошо рассмотреть, и это была именно лапа, шерстяная, черная, с длинными когтями. Но, как ни странно, больше это не пугало девушку. Она теперь смотрела на мир совсем другими глазами. Лишившись своей веры – единственного, что придавало смысл в жизни, – она смогла найти новую – способную заполнить образовавшуюся пустоту в душе и в сердце.

                – Так как тебя зовут? Ты так и не сказал, – перекрикивая ветер, отозвалась девушка. – Мое имя Орихиме!

                Несколько секунд мужчина ничего не отвечал, и казалось, что он всего-навсего вглядывается в начавший светлеть горизонт, но вдруг тонкие губы едва заметно шевельнулись, словно он пробовал новое имя на вкус. Было холодно, и, уже отчаявшись получить ответ на свой вопрос, бывшая монахиня теснее прижалась к голой груди своего спутника, когда изменчивый ветер донес до нее всего одно слово.


End file.
